


since i met you, all the gloomy days just seem to shine a little more brightly

by JulietInConverse



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, anyway, canon typical homophobia, ill be honest this was gonna be a longer fic i had a goal but i liked where i ended it so voila, maybe ill make a second part, post coming out for emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietInConverse/pseuds/JulietInConverse
Summary: She had dealt with her fair share of teasing but being outed in Indiana painted a big rainbow target on her back and she was not looking forward to seeing how the students of James Madison dealt with that, given the fact their parents likely shared the same bigoted attitudes as her own did.Taking a deep breath, she climbed out of the truck, immediately feeling eyes turn to face her, hearing a very sudden decrease in the volume of people’s conversations, which was unsurprising, given that she was likely the topic.It was gonna be a long day.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	since i met you, all the gloomy days just seem to shine a little more brightly

**Author's Note:**

> as said in the tags, this has canon typical homophobia
> 
> me, writing some hurt comfort?? perhaps

All Emma remembered was yelling. Her mom and her dad yelling at her, at each other, all over a silly little video.

After a particularly eventful day at school involving Emma and Alyssa being partnered up for history project, spending lunchtime in the band closet, whispering and laughing together, Emma had returned home, her head full to the brim of hopeful romance, and posted a cover of She onto her channel, the video full of unfiltered heart eyes for one of the only people she could consider a friend as she finally told the internet about the beautiful girl who had stolen her heart so long ago.

Her parents had been swiftly notified, one of the town’s many fragile bigots clearly offended by Emma’s blatant honesty, and so, the discussion over what would happen to Emma began.

Of course, Emma had no say. It wasn’t like she knew what to say to them anyway.

She just sat, motionless, staring forward blankly as her parents swore and cursed at her, condemning her for her innocent infatuation. The moment she heard the words “conversion camp”, her mind had almost shut down, unaware of her body moving.

By the time she had arrived back in her room, she couldn’t stop the tears that had started to build in her eyes.

Emma knew that her parents were proud religious fanatics, though if they had spent more time actually reading the Bible (still taking its words with a pinch of salt) rather than listening to the pastor’s interpretations that completely omit any teachings about love and tolerance, maybe things would be different.

It hurt to know that the misinterpretation of a book written thousands of years ago was worth more to her parents than loving her for who she was.

Emma started to absently pack up her things, stuffing her laptop in her school bag as well as her journal, gathering a backpack with a change of clothes and her guitar case. She stood in her doorway, shifting as she tried to carry all three bags alone, taking one final look at her room.

This was the room where she had curled up in the blankets when she was younger, eyes full of wonder as her dad told her stories of pirates and of space, of adventurers and of princesses. 

The room where her mother had held her while she cried after particularly bad nightmares, telling her she would be okay. 

The room where her parents had tucked her in to sleep, kissing her forehead and wishing her a goodnight, assuring her that, while there were no monsters under her bed, they would protect her anyway. That they loved her and always would, that she was their little girl.

Now it was the room where she had held herself, crying as her parents had debated whether they would fix her or throw her out, as if she was some household appliance that meant nothing to them, not their only child.

Screw them. They didn’t deserve to see her at her worst, nor at her best. They didn’t deserve her at all.

Steeling herself, Emma marched down the stairs, heart heavy but head held high, snatched the keys to her truck and slammed the door. No use saying goodbye.

Before she knew it, she was at her gran’s house. Only then did it occur to her that maybe her grandmother would turn her away too. Before she could turn back to her truck, the front door opened and she was greeted by Betsy, a forlorn look on her face.

All Betsy had to do to make the tears finally leave Emma’s eyes was hold her arms out to her, wordlessly promising not to hurt her like her parents had. 

Emma sobbed in her gran’s embrace, chest heaving as her bag and guitar fell out of her hands to the ground, her knees almost buckling underneath her.

“Gran, I-” Emma started shakily, sniffling.

“I know, dear, I know.” Betsy pressed a kiss to Emma’s hair, her own heart aching at the sound of her granddaughter’s heart shattering.

Betsy had asked her all weekend if she wanted to stay out of school for a bit longer, knowing that Emma’s parents had likely shared information of her sexuality with others, condemning her before she could possibly tarnish their reputation. 

But Emma had refused, arguing that taking another few days off wouldn’t change anything and she may as well get it over with.

That’s how she found herself outside James Madison in her truck on a cold Monday morning, watching the swarms of the students who were no longer just bothersome peers but were now potential threats.

Oh, how wonderful high school was for a newly out lesbian in Edgewater.

Emma tapped her foot nervously, grateful that she had already parked the car and didn’t accidentally zoom forward when her foot hit the pedal. 

She had dealt with her fair share of teasing but being outed in Indiana painted a big rainbow target on her back and she was not looking forward to seeing how the students of James Madison dealt with that, given the fact their parents likely shared the same bigoted attitudes as her own.

Taking a deep breath, she climbed out of the truck, immediately feeling eyes turn to face her, hearing a very sudden decrease in the volume of people’s conversations, which was unsurprising, given that she was likely the topic.

It was gonna be a long day.

Well, if there was any positive Emma would take out of this, it would be that she was right about one thing. It had been a very long day.

By second period, Emma had already had at least four trees worth of paper chucked at her head in various forms (planes, spitballs, even just a basic scrunched up wad).

Somehow, the looming threat of papercuts was not the worst part. 

At least before she had been outed, popular kids had either stuck up with having her as a partner or had the decency to just act like she wasn’t there and so they had to go partner up with their best friends.

But now? Now they acted like she was a carrier of the plague. People sneered as she walked past, or whispered, or laughed. Various cheerleaders leant away, as if concerned she would go near them. The jocks that clung to them like puppies seemed to think the same thing, adopting some sort of alpha wolf stance, placing themselves in front of their respective girlfriends to ward Emma away.

Emma internally rolled her eyes, but it hurt, especially when she passed Kaylee in the hall.

Now, prior to the weekend, she had been friends with Kaylee and, despite how the rest of the day had gone, part of her held out hope for her friend to be understanding.

Sure, she hadn’t reached out to her but, even as a pessimist, Emma had wondered if maybe, just maybe, Kaylee would still be there for her.

Spotting her in a mostly empty hallway, counting herself lucky for getting out early before lunch, Emma had raised a hand in greeting, a hopeful smile on her face.

All Kaylee had done was pause, just looking at Emma for a moment before her expression twisted from one of surprise to one of disgust. She scoffed, shaking her head, shouldering her backpack and barging past Emma, ignoring the broken look on her features.

Now at this point, Emma had dealt with her parents evicting her and being ostracised by, not only the school, but the whole town. But one of her only friends, being so outwardly disgusted by her? Emma was close to breaking down in the middle of the hall.

She felt herself struggle for air, her throat tightening as she shakily exhaled, trying to school her expression into one that betrayed her heartbreak less, trying to appear as neutral and unaffected as one can while having a panic attack.

As if alerted by her sudden spike in anxiety, Emma’s phone pinged in her pocket. 

Though her hands shook, she opened it, greeted by a text.

 **Alyssa:** Emma, can we talk?

Emma felt her heart stutter in her chest.

Yes, Kaylee leaving her behind had hurt her but Alyssa leaving could destroy her.

Emma had already been hard crushing on Alyssa Greene for a long time, but a certain incident in chemistry class a few months before had made her fall for the star student.

Liking Alyssa had been hard enough, but loving her? Loving her meant Alyssa could break her heart with a single word, and Emma wasn’t sure if she could survive that.

Would Alyssa confront her? Ask her why she had chosen to be gay? God, would she curse her? Condemn her like everyone else had?

 **Alyssa:** Band closet? x

Despite herself, Emma found herself hopeful.

By the time she reached the band closet, Emma had gone over every possible way this conversation with Alyssa could go. She had considered what she would do if Alyssa got mad at her, if Alyssa asked her to repent, if she got abducted by aliens and Alyssa had to save her, et cetera, et cetera. 

Even though she had imagined literally every outcome, Emma still hesitated, her hand hovering over the door handle. Before she could think herself into a spiral, she opened the door and stepped in. 

Alyssa, sat cross legged on the ground with her phone before her, still open on their text conversation, looked up almost immediately. Emma pushed the door closed, not daring to look away from Alyssa, who seemed… anxious?

They stayed silent for God knows how long, still locked in the other’s gaze.

(“Say something, idiot!” Emma thought to herself.)

“Hey.”

(“That’s it?!”)

“Are you alright?” Emma asked, slowly taking a seat across from Alyssa, leaving a respectable sized space between them.

Alyssa chewed her lip, eyes suddenly locked on the ground. 

“Alyssa?” Emma nudged her gently with her foot, jumping slightly when Alyssa’s eyes shot back up.

“Am I alright?” Alyssa repeated. “I should be asking you that!”

Emma paused for a moment. Of course Alyssa had already heard. She didn’t expect otherwise. “Not surprised that you’ve heard already.” She replied, starting to fiddle with her shoelaces.

“I’m sorry people are spreading these rumours about you, Emma.”

Emma jolted to a halt. “Rumours?” She repeated.

“That you’re gay?” Alyssa prompted, seeming confused by Emma’s own confusion.

Emma’s eyes closed as she sighed. Well, on the bright side, at least she could actually come out herself this time.

“They’re not rumours,” Emma started. “I am gay.” 

Emma was so caught up in her thoughts, not wanting to see Alyssa’s initial reaction, that she didn’t hear the way Alyssa’s breath hitched, didn’t see the way her eyes briefly lit up before reality came crashing down.

“Oh. So… you did get kicked out?” Alyssa asked.

“Yep.” Emma’s voice came out shakier than she expected, and she found that the tears she had been pushing down earlier had rushed back.

“Oh Emma.” Alyssa’s voice was thick with sympathy as she started to scoot closer, only stopping when Emma briefly flinched at the movement.

“If -” Emma took a deep breath as best as she could. “If you hate me now, I get it. Or if you think it’s wrong or whatever? You can go. I know you’re too nice to be a dick like everyone else.”

“Emma, do you really think I could hate you for this?” She began to move closer again. Emma felt her traitor of a heart skip a beat when Alyssa softly smiled at her. “There’s nothing wrong with you. And there’s nothing that could ever make me hate you.” Sensing the weight of the statement, Alyssa’s face reddened. 

Wanting to ease some of the sudden tension, Emma joked. “What, you wouldn’t hate me even if I killed someone?”

Alyssa laughed, pretending to think on it for a moment. “Mm, it depends. Do you take requests?”

Emma’s jaw dropped and she found herself laughing for the first time in days. “For you? Of course.”

Alyssa beamed and they fell into a more comfortable silence. Emma saw Alyssa’s hand twitch out of the corner of her eye, stilling completely before she held it out to Emma. 

Emma’s eyes widened, turning to see Alyssa’s eyes once again focused anywhere but the girl beside her. After coming to her senses, Emma tentatively accepted, hoping Alyssa couldn’t feel her racing pulse. 

Alyssa’s fingers intertwined with Emma’s and Emma found herself stunned once more. 

Alyssa’s hands were small, just a bit smaller than Emma’s own. Their hands fit together perfectly, the delicate and soft skin of Alyssa’s pressed against the rougher, lightly calloused skin of Emma’s.

Emma couldn’t repress the smile taking over her features when Alyssa shyly glanced at her for a moment, a smile of her own appearing when Emma gently squeezed her hand.

Yes, almost everyone in Emma’s life had let her down. But with Alyssa, she had a feeling that maybe, just maybe, she wouldn’t be let down again.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed! lmk if i should actually write the second part of this? fghkgh


End file.
